


Once Upon a Summer

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Summer, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a summer, there was Anita and Meredith. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I, Anita

Meredith had dirty blond hair to go with dirty fingernails and grass-stained feet. She wore sleeveless dresses that hung from her thin frame, shoulder to knees: sky blue, pale pink, grass green. Her dresses, too, were in a permanent state of un-wash, marked with the proof of adventures to the forbidden, shallow pond out back and the grassy, sparse forest down the lane.

I only ever saw her in the summers when my younger brother and I would visit my aunt and my cousin.

The summer in question was a summer of two major realizations for me, the first being that I needed privacy, and so I did not sleep with my brother and cousin in a room cluttered with action figures and dressed in cartoon sheets and bedspreads. Instead, I slept on the couch in the den and relished a place away from little boys.

The first afternoon of our visit, Meredith, the neighbor girl, came over to play. Ever the waif, she was as I remembered, long, uncombed hair to her waist, yellow dress to her skinned knees, barefoot.

I was on the couch, nose buried in a book of far-off anywhere and death-defying antics, but I noticed when my cousin showed her in. Then he and my little brother went back to their video game.

Meredith sat with them on the floor, knees up, and from my angle, to their left, my back mostly to the television, I was suddenly graced with bare if dirty legs all the way to pale yellow panties that matched the dress.

The three of them soon entered into a discussion on the debatable superiority of boys in the realm of video games. One thing led to another and soon an impromptu wrestling match was being organized. Couch cushions provided the mat (evicting me from the couch), no hair pulling, biting, or pinching; a win was by three-count pin. I was recruited to referee.

Meredith, it turned out, was a scrappy fighter and being a few years older and taller than either little boy, she won quickly multiple times. The boys quickly tired of losing and went to the front yard, leaving Meredith with me.

"Well?" she demanded of me, eyes bright and breath heavy.

She and I were of an age, but, being in the middle of a growth spurt, I was easily stronger. I let her almost pin me twice before I put her on her back, hands above her head and straddled her tummy to hold her long enough to win.

She pouted at me with angry eyes.

Flexible legs wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me off her tummy and we were at it again. Her defeat made her faster, more willing to wriggle, to fight dirty. After a particularly nasty pinch to my left shoulder that I was sure would bruise, I got mad.

Soon, I had her pinned on her tummy, wrists in my hand behind her back, knee holding her down at the waist, and somehow her dress was bunched around her armpits, showing off her pale back and thighs.

My second realization of the summer was that all those strange fantasies I'd been having since I was five suddenly made sense. I spanked that yellow-clad bottom with one hard, echoing smack that brought a squeal from us both.


	2. I, Meredith

I squealed and jerked and tensed for the next, as was the pattern of a spanking, but Anita freed me and by the time I was on my feet, my dress falling back to its proper place, the taller girl had backed away, eyes wide, as though afraid of what I would do next.

The sting of that one surprising, sharp, spank lingered. I was at once furious and thrilled, frightened and eager.

"I'm sorry," Anita said and took a step toward me.

But I turned and hurried to the short hall that lead to bedrooms and bathroom. I locked myself in the bathroom, closed my eyes, and leaned against the door.

Anita was a tall girl. Even though she was a month younger than me, she'd always been taller. She kept her black hair short and neatly brushed. Everything about her was careful and neat, unlike my own ragamuffin appearance, which is why that spank was such a shock. I'd never have expected her to do something like that.

With a breath, I opened my eyes and pushed away from the door. I pulled off my dress and down my panties and immediately felt better. Summer held the kind of heat that that made me more aware of underwear than I really liked and had I the choice, I'd have gone naked.

Standing upon the lip of the tub, I was able to twist just enough to see the fading pink handprint upon my bottom, just before my thighs. With trembling fingers, I traced that pink outline of palm and fingers, reawakening the sting, driving goose bumps up and down my spine That delicious sting had a feel that was so different from when mommy or daddy spanked me. That just hurt, but this, this was something else.

I put my hand over the handprint and pressed, reliving the sting. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. My whole body tingled. And I knew, suddenly, that I wanted another. Not just one, but several. I knew that I wanted Anita to wrestle me to the floor, to bare my bottom as I kicked and protested, and to spank me hard on my bare bottom, raising pink, swollen handprints and breathy cries of pain.

The sting from that single spank faded and, with a sigh, I stepped down from the bathtub and redressed. To my intense dissatisfaction, pulling my panties on did nothing to revive the sting.

I wanted more. My skin tingled for it, my chest ached for it, my mind could think of nothing else.

A sharp series of raps at the door startled me, sent my heart to racing.

"Meredith, are you all right?"

No, I thought. "Yeah," I said and I opened the door, determined to fulfill this awakened hunger.


	3. Anita II

"Do you want to run through the sprinklers?" Meredith asked. "It's really hot."

It wasn't what I expected. The house was well air conditioned and running through the sprinklers would involve going out in the heat. Besides that, I'd expected to have to apologize to Meredith for smacking her bottom, to have to beg her not to tell on me. But I shrugged amiably, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened only minutes before, and followed Meredith into the backyard, trying not to stare at her bottom, trying not to think about the feelings that looking at her bottom invoked.

My aunt's backyard was surrounded by high wooden fencing. It was large enough to include a concrete patio with grill and table, a wooden playground for my little cousin, and extensive yard kept lush and green by an expensive sprinkler system. Set out on the lawn was a large sprinkler fed by hose and used expressly for water entertainment.

I twisted on the water before I realized that I hadn't packed a swimsuit for the trip to my aunt's house and said as much.

Meredith shrugged. "I was just gonna' go in my panties."

She pulled her dress over her head, leaving me staring at her panty clad form as she jumped over the sprinkler head and squealed with delight. On the far side of the sprinkler she turned, droplets shining on her skin, panties sodden, and said, "Well?"

Swallowing my fear, I unbuttoned and pulled down my jeans, but left my shirt on. I folded my jeans neatly and laid them next to where Meredith had dropped her dress. The cold water drew a gasp from me and was wonderful in the summer heat. Meredith grinned at me and soon we were jumping, dancing, and cavorting through the water, laughing and squealing in delight.

I was surprised at how much fun I was having; I'm more of a stay inside and read quietly kind of person. I was even more surprised when Meredith smacked me on the bottom so hard I jumped, yelped, and covered my bottom with both hands.

"Got ya' back."

I said nothing, only stared at her.

"Well, aren't ya' gonna' do something about it?"

I needed no further invitation. I grabbed Meredith's shoulder, but she was slippery and squirmed out of my grip. The resulting chase ended with my arms around her waist, pinning her arms. But she didn't let me win easily, she squirmed and struggled so that I had to wrestle her to the ground and pin her, a task made more difficult by her wet, slippery skin.

I got her legs scissored in mine and her wrists pinned to the small of her back. She was on her tummy, I was on my side. I spanked her bottom once, twice, thrice while she squealed and wriggled between my legs. Her soaked panties clung to her wet skin.

"What the hell is this?"

Frozen but for our eyes, we looked up to see Meredith's mother standing at the door to the backyard, hands on hips.


	4. Meredith II

I was a little disappointed that Anita didn't take her shirt off but was delighted to see her white panties with little pink hearts. Her panties were soaked through after her first pass over the sprinkler and clung, practically see-through, to her lovely bottom.

We played in the sprinklers for a while, which was fun, but I'd vowed to get a spanking and the easiest way to do that I could think of, was to start it. So I slapped Anita right on her tight, wet, white panties with the little pink hearts. Soon, she was wrestling me to the ground, but I made her fight for it; I wriggled and squirmed and twisted.

Finally, with her muscular legs trapping mine, and her strong hands pinning my wrists, she spanked me.

"What the hell is this?"

I'd lost myself in the brief moment, trapped between Anita's legs, her hand stinging my wet bottom through wet, clinging panties, and in the next moment, I was back in reality, fear flooding my being.

Seeing my mom stole my breath, and I scrambled to my feet, slipping against Anita and the grass. Mom helped me by grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me to my feet. She smacked my butt then, hard and mean.

"And you," she said to Anita and smacked her butt too.

Anita yelped.

Then she marched me through the house, past Anita's aunt, cousin, and brother in the front yard, to the street, past neighbors and into our house, all without letting me get my dress first—practically naked.

By the time we were in my room, I was sobbing with fear, humiliation, and pain.

"What were you doing?" My mother demanded and encouraged an answer by smacking my thigh.

"We were playing," I explained.

"Girls your age don't "play" that way." She smacked my thigh again.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Did it hurt when that girl did it?" She smacked me again and I cried and danced futilely. Mom still held my arm and I couldn't escape.

"Please, no more. I'll be good."

But she smacked me twice more before pushing me to the corner.

"If you think that hurt, wait 'till your daddy gets home."

And she left me there, crying and dripping, to stand in the corner in nothing but sodden panties.

When dad got home, I was still in the corner, though I was no longer standing. I was curled in the corner, sleeping. My peaceful oblivion was disrupted by the sound of dad's truck, and I came awake all at once. I loved my daddy as I loved my mommy, but daddy's spanking were something to be feared. Even mommy feared them.

There was murmuring as my parents spoke downstairs. I realized that I was still only dressed in panties, now dry, and I quickly changed into clean underwear, cotton shorts, and a t-shirt. By the time daddy came in, I was standing in the corner, like I was supposed to.

"Well, Merry, you've been a naughty girl. I hate to have to do this at your age, but..."

I turned to face him. "But daddy..."

"Don't argue, girl. Your mom told me all about it. I'm going to spank your butt and that's all there is to it."

And spank me he did, bare bottomed and hard. When he was done, he told me to go to bed. My stomach growled. I had to pee. I sobbed into my pillow until I could sob no longer.

And then I realized that my bedroom window was open to the world. I looked to the house next door and saw Anita in one of the windows of her aunt's house, looking at me. I don't know how long she'd been there.

Ashamed, I closed the window and drew the curtain.


	5. Anita III

It's strange to me how adults sometimes forget things. Either that or they don't care anywhere near as much as it seems at the time. Curiously, adults aren't the stable, powerful creatures I had thought they were when I was younger. They overreact, change their minds, and break their promises. This is what I thought three days later when Meredith came over. I'd thought for certain that her mother would never let her come over again.

I was sitting on the couch, knees pulled to my chest, reading a book, when she came in and sat unobtrusively on the couch beside me.

I looked up, surprised. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How's it goin'?"

"Fine."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I'm not sure what made me ask, and as soon as I said it, I sort of wished I hadn't, but it was my fault she'd gotten spanked by her parents, I'd watched her dad spanking her and it had looked painful. The fact that I'd wanted to do so myself, that I still did, made me embarrassed. I wanted her to like me, not be mad at me.

"No."

We sat quietly for a while, me pretending to read, Meredith picking at a toenail on her bare, grass stained feet. She was wearing shorts that left most of her legs bare and a sleeveless shirt. I could see the edge of the curve of her bottom.

Eventually she looked up and said, "Hey, you wanna' wrestle?"

I felt hot in the cheeks. I wanted to say yes; to get that blond waif over my knees and... but I also was worried about getting caught again, about getting in trouble or getting her in trouble. My aunt was still in the house and the boys were just outside. I didn't want to risk it.

"Um," I said, and she said, "Or, ya know, play video games or something?"

So we settled in on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and engrossed ourselves in the adventures of digital heroes. At some point, my aunt came in. She told us she was taking the boys to a movie and invited us along.

"Um, no thanks," I said.

And that was that. My aunt smiled and nodded and off they went. The sudden quiet of the house on a mid-afternoon in summer was nerve-wracking and enticing. I looked at her and she looked at me and we forgot the video game. I'm not sure for how long we stayed like that, but our mutual trance was broken by the sudden explosive sound of thunder on top of a stroke of lightning that washed the color from life and left it in stark shadows.

I jumped, my heart leaped into overdrive. Meredith and I were clinging to each other, shaking like leaves and breathing like frightened mice.

As though the lightning strike had been a spigot, rain began to pour down, pounding on the roof of my aunt's house. The rain was like a barrier between us and the outside world.

I whispered, "We could wrestle now... if you still wanna..."


	6. Meredith III

When the storm broke, I squealed like a little girl and clung to Anita. She held me and held on to me and we stayed like that for a while. When she said that maybe we could wrestle, an excited tingle rippled across my skin. A part of me wanted to tell her to just rip my clothes off and spank me, but another part recognized the potential of going through with the wrestling part of the game. I could just tell her what I wanted, but maybe what she wanted would be just as interesting.

This time we were more careful. It was unlikley that mommy would come busting down the door in the middle of a rainstorm, but we weren't taking chances. Anita led me to the den, her uncle's study when he'd been alive, now more like a library. As her bedroom for the summer it fit her perfectly. We put some blankets and pillows on the floor for a mat, then each of us stood there, looking at the other.

Anita was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, as usual. The jeans were tight in the butt which I enjoyed immensely. Her t-shirt was unfortunately loose. So, I decided, my goal, other than getting my butt spanked, would be to get Anita's shirt off. Perhaps even to get my hands on her breasts.

"You know," I said, "On TV, wrestlers go around just in their underwear."

I could see Anita's indecision. She wasn't repulsed by the idea, but she was nervous. After what happened last time I couldn't blame her. I was certainly nervous too.

"Or, how about this," I continued. "Whoever loses has to take off a piece of clothing. Socks don't count."

"Yeah," said Anita. "Okay."

She began to circle slowly to the left so I did so as well. Anita was taller, stronger, faster, but I wasn't going to go down easily. She made to grab me and I jumped back. She pursued and soon we were off our improvised mat and she had me cornered. I had given up too much ground too quickly. She had ahold of me, so I moved in close and suddenly we were on the floor. I squirmed and kicked and flailed, but she manipulated me onto my back, straddled me with her powerful thighs and put her hands on my shoulders. She leaned down until she was nose to nose with me and counted slowly.

"One. Two. Three."

I was breathing heavily, her weight comfortable atop me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and was overcome with a desire to press my lips against hers. 

So I did.


	7. Anita IV

I jerked back and wished I hadn't. After all it's not as though it was unpleasant. But Meredith didn't look upset, she looked mischievous. I rocked a bit on my heels, unbalanced, and she leapt forward, throwing me on my back onto our makeshift mat.

"Onetwothree!" she quickly counted.

"Hey!" I squirmed out from underneath her and gave her a hard look, my hands on my hips. "You cheated."

"I didn't either," she protested.

"You did. You can't count that fast."

Meredith shrugged, her mischievous grin turning sly. "That's not in the rules."

I narrowed my eyes at her but couldn't help grinning in return. She was just too cute. "You're a sneaky little girl, aren't ya?"

"Well," she demanded, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna spank your little butt." The words were out before I could filter them and though I'd said exactly what I wanted, I was again afraid; afraid that I would scare her off, that I wanted something different than she did, that I would remind her of her mother.

But she held up her hands quickly and said, "First, we each have to take off a piece of clothing. We agreed, remember?"

I was so relieved that she didn't seem to be scared off, that I slipped off my shirt with little embarrassment. But when I looked up at Meredith, she had slipped off her shorts leaving her in a sleeveless shirt and bright pink panties covered in white and yellow flowers. I swallowed hard, my fingers began to tingle. I really wanted to get that girl over my lap.

Thus disrobed, we were at it again. I grabbed her arms and she began to squirm. I pulled her down to the floor, but rather than pin her, I pushed her down onto her tummy. She landed with a whump and a grunt. I put my hand on her back and slapped her bottom. Meredith yelped and squirmed, but I pushed down so she couldn't escape and slapped her again. Her yelp was louder this time and her squirming became more energetic, but I slapped her again, covering both butt cheeks.

I don't know if she yelped again because at the moment of impact, bright light filled the house and was almost immediately followed by a roar that rattled the windows.

I jumped, my heart in my throat, my vision fuzzy, my whole body tingling with panic. A moment later I realized that Meredith and I were clinging to each other like scared little kids.

Again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, looking at me with wide eyes. "It just startled me."

"I mean, I spanked you kinda hard."

She shrugged and rubbed her bottom. "It stings."

I swallowed hard, wondering if I should say what I was thinking. And with the rain pounding down, the wind howling and lighting continuing to flicker in the distance, I figured that there was no harm in it just now. No one else would ever know.

"I want to do it again," I whispered. "I want it so bad, Meredith."

"You want what?" she asked.

"I want to spank you. I want to pull you over my lap and pull down your panties and spank your bottom 'till it's red and hot and you're crying like a little baby."

There. It was out in the open. No more hints. Now I just had to wait for Meredith's reaction.


	8. Meredith IV

I couldn't believe it. I wanted too, but I couldn't: Anita just wasn't that forward. I looked at her face, her eyes wide with fear and hope, her lips parted slightly. I looked at her, bare from shoulder to waist but for her bra, and again I wanted my hands on her breasts. Gently, I put my hands on her shoulders while she watched me, waiting for an answer. I ran my fingers down her back to her bra and fumbled with it until it unclipped.

"Meredith, what..."

But I put a finger on her lips to quiet her and she did not protest. I pulled her bra off and spent a few glorious moments staring at her. But I was in for a spanking, and staring would not be the impetus she needed to make it happen, so I grabbed each of her nipples between thumb and forefinger and pinched.

Hard.

Anita screeched. She had me face down in a leg lock before I knew what was happening. Somewhere in there my panties were removed. She did it so quickly and efficiently that I didn't notice until they were gone. She slapped my bottom sharply. I yelped. I couldn't help it.

"You brat!" Anita shouted.

She spanked me again, and I yelped again. On and on it went. She spanked me hard and it hurt and I yelled for her to stop. Instead, she held me in her powerful legs and continued. I thought on nothing but the pain, the overwhelming sting that ignited in my bare buttocks and spread down my thighs to my knees to my toes which clenched like fists. It traveled up my spine to my shoulders, hard and tensed, and down my arms to my hands which grasped the comforter we'd put on the floor. I wiggled and bucked and kicked as best I could, but Anita held me firm.

After a while, I have no idea how long, the pain shifted, like the way you don't notice you're wearing your clothes after a while, you just get used to it. The pain became a part of me, and I welcomed it, I craved it. My body relaxed, and unclenched. When it was over, I missed it.

Slowly, I became steady enough to push myself to my knees. My whole body trembled with sensation and emotion. I swallowed hard and looked at Anita who was looking at me, fear in her expression. I reached out and grabbed her. I felt her fear flee her in a great exhalation and then she was the one crying. Our bodies, damp with sweat, fit like they'd been made for one another.

After several moments of crying onto one another's shoulders, we took our blankets to the windowseat. I pulled my shirt off, it was damp with sweat anyway, and Anita pulled off her panties, which I noticed were damp too. Anita sat with her back against the side of the seat, and I snuggled between her legs and against her chest. My bottom tingled with the sting of recent spanking.

We watched the storm as it continued to tear through the countryside with its tree-bending wind, dark-banishing lighting, and door-rattling thunder. The rain pounded on the roof like it might pound down the house.


	9. Epilogue

Anita and Meredith.

Meredith and Anita.

The tall, dark bookworm and the short, pale waif.

That summer, they were rarely apart. Meredith often spent the night at Anita's aunt's house and, on occasion, Anita would stay at Meredith's. The whole of the sweltering summer they passed with each other, going to the movies or wandering the library, or just sitting together in the shade. On occasion they could be seen holding hands, even in public, which caused a small amount of comment among those who cared. Once or twice, Meredith's mother even spanked them over it, though it didn't stop them.

But eventually summer ended, and Anita and her little brother went back home. The next summer, Anita's family took a trip to Europe. The summer after that Meredith spent on her grandparent's ranch. By the summer after that, they were both on the cusp of adulthood, preparing to move to college, girl-hood dreams a relic of a summer once upon a time...

~*~

Meredith hugged her dad and kissed her mom and bid them goodbye for the third time. She watched them down the hall until they were gone, then closed her dorm room door and looked around the tiny living space, half of which was taken up with her stuff. A new step, a new beginning, a new phase in life: it was cliché, but the sense of excitement was upon her and she was ready for college.

A key in the door shocked her out of her reverie and she hurried to open the door and meet her new roommate. When the door opened she was met with a luggage-festooned girl and no one to help her.

Poor girl, where are her parents?

The roommate's back was to Meredith as she dragged a trunk with limited effectiveness given that she was also hung with four other bags. Meredith hurried forward.

"Here, let me get the trunk and you can set your stuff down. I hope you don't mind that I already claimed a side of the room. I didn't know how long it would be before you arrived." Meredith dragged the trunk into the room and pushed it into place at the foot of the other bed. She heard the clunk of dropped luggage and "woof" of relief as the other girl sat on her bed.

Meredith stood and smiled, holding her hand out to her new roommate. "I'm Meredith."

The other girl stood and grasped her hand with a smile. "I'm Anita."

Meredith's heart leapt into her throat. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the tall, leggy, dark-haried girl from her youth.

Anita felt her eyes go wide and her knees go weak at the sight of her old friend, still the waif but clearly matured. She was overcome with the desire to pull the girl tight over her lap and deliver a spanking that was years overdue. Her grip tightened.

"Wait," said Meredith, and she pulled out of Anita's grip.

Anita watched the little, pale girl hurry to the door, worried she'd made a mistake. Perhaps this girl just looked like Meredith (and shared her name), or perhaps Meredith no longer liked to be spanked. But Meredith closed the door and locked it before turning back, with a wide eager smile.


End file.
